The invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and luminaires, and more particularly to a compact fluorescent lighting fixture for use, for example, in producing a relatively intense beam in a low-cost and efficient manner.
It is often desired, such as in retail establishments, to produce accent lighting in which a relatively high-intensity beam is directed onto a display area in the store or the like to highlight the displayed article. The beam of bright light is desirably surrounded by a penumbra or perimeter of relatively low or soft intensity light which provides a muted contrast with the central, relatively bright beam.
Currently, a lighting designer seeking to achieve suitable accent lighting is generally limited to the use of a metal-halide or halogen lamp as the fixture's light source. These light sources are, however, either relatively expensive to purchase or to operate. Further, halogen lamps have relatively short operating lives that require their frequent and costly replacement. Fluorescent lighting has long been known as a means to provide an efficient and less expensive alternative to metal halide, halogen and other light sources. However, there is not at this time a reliable or effective lighting fixture or luminaire that employs a fluorescent light source which can be effectively used to provide accent lighting.
Most of the existing compact fluorescent lighting products are known as "wall washers" or wide floods that are typically used to produce asymmetrical beams, which are not appropriate for accent lighting or to illuminate objects away from the walls. Because of their relatively lower light output, the fluorescent lighting sources that have been previously used in an attempt to produce accent lighting have used multiple lamps. The reflector that is needed to work with a multi-lamp fluorescent system to yield a minimum acceptable light output, however, has been found to require a large-scale fixture that is difficult to work with in the relatively small architectural spaces currently available to lighting designers.
Recently developed triple-tube fluorescent sources, because of their more powerful light output, now allow the use of a fluorescent lamp with a single lamp reflector to provide a sufficient light output necessary to achieve the desired accent light pattern. However, as a result of their elongated shape, triple-tube fluorescent tubes remain difficult to use to produce accent lighting and particularly to achieve the highly efficient light output from the smallest, aesthetically pleasing reflector.